From under the bed comes
by AliceGold
Summary: Three sisters Alice, Fredi and Roselia are sent to the human world as punishment by their father. How will they endure the new life style along with the poeple there? How will deal with their cousin late demonizing? Will there be love or will there be pain? Only time will tell...
1. The Starting Point

In another world similar to ours a set of triplets are sat around a table when the large heavy door is heard opening, as they look they see a large blue skinned troll walk in.

"Good morning farther" one of the girls says. She has long black hair and reddish eyes, she wore a teal dress and mismatched stocks, and she also had a set of cat ears and a tail.

"Good morning Roselia" he says sitting down at the end of the table "I presume you're doing well"

"Yes, I'm very well" she smiles brightly when one of the other sisters gives a large groan

"I'm still not happy about this!" she complained the second sister also had reddish eyes and long hair but unlike Roselia hers was sliver. She was wearing a black top with red strips, a short black dress and ripped tights. Unlick Roselia she has a set of hooves and horns along with a sleek long black tail. "Why do we have to move?"

Their father gives a heavy sighs "Because of what you did Fredi" he says talking about the accident last week…

Fredi had accidently on purpose thrown paint over the ruler of their world: Eysta. After that their father was told by his mother they need better discipline and punishing.

"Besides your sisters Roselia and Alice aren't complaining" he says pointing to them, Roselia smiled before starting to eat her breakfast. Alice was the oldest of the tree and had the same colour eyes and had short sliver hair. She was wearing a white puffed top and a red bunny outfit along with red knee length boots. Unlike both sisters she didn't have tails or ear but had ball-joints and a key in her back.

Alice sat there not speaking when their father pulled out two bracelets and one necklace.

"You will wear these in the human world to cut off your powers and turn you human" he says passing them out. They put them on without auguring "You'll also be allowed a magic holder so you can release your magic to prevent you getting ill" he then passes out a set of stuffed toys.

"These?" Alice says in a small voice while holing a stuffed cat with bat wings

"They collect your magic and then release it to stop you storing too much power. Anyway you only need to sleep next to it so moving on you'll be allowed to take your Familiars with you"

After this they sat in silence with Fredi pouting. After breakfast they got ready to go to the human world.

"Alice" Roselia says knocking on Alice's door, Alice opens it a jar and peeks though the door with a questionable look "Are you scared? You know about the new school?" Roselia asks with a worried look but Alice shakes her head.

"There's not reason to be… I'll be the same" Alice says looking away from Roselia and walking towards the front door. Outside Fredi had been 'Captured' and was locked in family carriage; you could hear her complaining even outside.

"Be quiet" Alice says while getting in along with Roselia,

"NO!" Roselia shouted, slamming her fist down on the seat "It's completely unfair just because Fathers too scared of Gramma we're being sent. I mean whose fault is that"

"Yours"

Fredi shut out quickly at this at puffed out her cheeks and stared out of the window. The Carriage was almost silent apart from Roselias humming. Outside the crystal sun started to rise as they came closer to the gate. Alice holds onto the seat tighter as they pass through it.

In the human world the Carriage turns into a car and their father drives towards the school. Outside the sun was shining and people were walking to work. Fredi eyes started to burn from the sun light and she looked down. The car became silent as Roselia stared at the window with the worried look back.

A few minutes later the car pulled up at the school and they reluctantly got out of the car.

"I'll see you in the holidays, remember you will be living at 2 Apple Grove" Their father said before driving away not giving them chance to change their minds.

With this their High school life had started!

* * *

I will be posting res of the story in three parts. Each Chapter will focus on one sister rather than all three this is due to me finding it easiler to write and possiable easier for you readers too. The title of the Chapter will name the sister I'm writting about.

Please comment as it helps me to write and to improve.


	2. The First Day: Alice

Alice was the first one to enter the school; she didn't really care much about the simulation and opened the school doors. Inside she was surprised by the amount of students and starting to look around when someone crashed into her, a lad with black hair wearing a white top and purple jacket, He spun around "Ah, Sorry, you okay?" He asks quickly

"Yeah…"Alice says dusting off her school uniform

"Come to think of it aren't you the new student?" He asks placing his full attention on her

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem to speak much. Kinda like Iris from Rune Factory" He gives a laugh "What's your name?"

"Alice"

"Alice? That's an amazing name. Have you played Alice madness returns?" He asks looking at her with glee

"No…" Alice wonder what he was even on about but felt like he would start talking even more and attempted to walk away but he just followed beside her

"It's a game based of Alice in wonderland but the world went mad…" he started talking about the game and soon they arrived at the classroom "Oh by the way I'm Armin" He says noticing he never said it. Alice nods and enters the classroom; Armin heads off to someone who looks similar to him while Alice took an empty seat.

"Annoying" Alice says under her breath as she opened up her books, Alice wasn't really a people person so avoided speaking to the people who walked in. Eventually her sisters and the teacher walked in and he started the lesson. Today's class was English and Alice started to notice the huge amount of people around the room and started to panic. She started to shake and her eyes started to become dim and dizzy. She attempted to keep calm but it got the better of her and she dashed out of the classroom not looking back.

Alice ran and ran not even knowing where she was going but even outside there was so many people causing Alice to run faster until she trips over something, she didn't scream and just look at her foot. Next to her foot a large tree root had caused her to trip. She looked around she was alone, the place felt very different from the rest of the world as there was an eerie atmosphere and it almost seemed dark even though it was clearly day time. She had entered a graveyard

Alice felt herself calm down and sat down by a gravestone and lifts her arm to her heart, it is pumping loudly. Alice felt herself getting sad about leaving home but held back the tears

"Dolls mustn't cry" She says to herself and slaps her cheeks.

"You mustn't do that young lady" a voice calls out from behind, Alice stands up and turns to see a man standing there. He was wearing a black coat with a purple undershirt, and black pants and had long brown hair.

"Who?" Alice asks

"I'm sorry, my names Dimitry. You seemed a bit upset" He says kindly

"Alice, I'm not upset" Alice lies

"May I inquire as to why you are in a graveyard at this time of day?"

Alice stays silent but notices something's off about him

"Are you human?" She asks stepping towards him, he steps back quickly

"Why would you say what?" He asks questionable

"You seem different from people here"

Dimitry looks at her with surprised but nods "I'm a vampire and may I ask about you?"

"I'm a doll" Alice says removing her necklace to reveal her ball-joints and then places the necklace back on.

"I see, I take it your from Eysta then?" He inquires. Alice nods and explains the basic reason for being here. Dimitry smiles "Then I guess you're not used to this world"

Alice nods again

"Then why don't we go somewhere?" He says holding out his hand. Alice looks at him before taking his hand and he walks her out of the graveyard to a place filled with lights and large doors. He takes her inside where there were posters all around advertising movies.

"A cinema" She says

"Correct, it's a good place for people to come. Is there anything you would like to watch?"

Alice looks at the titles of the films and chooses a comedy romance film. Dimity buys the popcorn and they head into the film room and sit down. Alice enjoyed the film very much and found herself smiling when they came out

"You're finally smiling" he says with a smile, Alice tilts her head questionable "You weren't smiling and I thought I cheer you up"

He walks her home and Alice can't but be glad she missed school as now she knew someone she felt could speak to…. However

"I can't believe you skipped your first day!" Apple who is Alice's Familiar yells "What do you think your father will say!" Apple had a habit to overreact and Alice just let her complain. Fredi was already home and had made tea for everyone. Alice sits down at notices that Roselia is late and asks Fredi

"She said she was visiting a friend so she'll be late"

Alice nods and starts to eat, happy about the day she had and tells Fredi all about it.


	3. The Frist Day: Fredi

Fredi saw Alice walk into the door and followed behind her. When she was in the school she found the place similar to her old school and it made her feel better about changing but she was still pretty mad at her father. She storms though the school and almost slams into a blond girl surrounded by a group of girls. The blond girl glares but Fredi just glares back and walks off.

In the classroom she sits down and sees Alice walk in trying to avoid a lad. The teacher walks in and places his bag on his desk.

"Today we have three new students, please be nice and make them feel welcome" he said and starting writing on the white board. He read a scripted from a book. All of a sudden Alice dives out of the class.

"I wonder if it's that again" Fredi says to Roselia who nods in agreement, the class chatters for a while until the teacher finally gets them to be quite. Today he was teaching about Shakespeare's Macbeth

"Please pair up with someone to discuss the plot" he says while handing out the script, Fredi looks around while wondering who she should partner with. She spotted a lad with silver hair in a unusual attire that looked from last century and Fredi heads over to him and asks if he want to pair up.

"Ah sorry, I'm pairing with Castiel" He says but as he looks over he seems the guy named Castiel pairing up with Roselia "Why maybe I will take you up on that" he says. Fredi sits next to him and he introduces himself as Lysander, they talk about the play and Fredi is surprised that he likes the play.

"It's rare to find someone into Shakespeare these days." Fredi says out loud

"Agreed but I find his work to be beautiful" Lysander says while reading the book. The two of them chatted for a while until class ended. After class Fredi looks around school for Alice but is unable to find her

"Did she leave school?" fredi says out loud. Fredi turns around to see the blond girl from before in front of her "Did you need something?"

"I want to get an apology for this morning" she says while flicking her hair

"Why should I" Fredi smirks folding her arms "You're not the queen"

The blond girl face twisted in anger "Why you little…"

"Little what?" Fredi asks stepping towards her

"Spot right there" The head mistress yelled walking over to us "Amber and Fredi stop fighting now" she came up and drags them into the office.

"Today is your first day of school and both you and Alice have cause trouble. Anything to say" The head asks. Fredi think for a minute

"Well Alice hates crowds so that explains more while I just can't stand people threatening me"

"And was Amber threatening you from what I saw you were the one being threatening"

Fredi just sighs as the head lets her go after yelling at her for all of lunch. Fredi goes to her last lesson which is P:E but sits out due to not have her uniform yet. They played basketball where roselia got hit in the head and sent to the infirmary.

When Fredi got home she found herself alone and wonders where everyone else is. The Familiars are sitting by the TV talking

"Hello everyone" Fredi says patting Harry. She tells them what happened today and begins making tea for everyone. Fredi gets a text from Roselia says she's with a friends and a few hours later Alice walks in much to Apples annoyance.


	4. The First Day: Roselia

Both of Roselia's sisters had now entered the school but Roselia's feet were glued to the floor.

"What if no one likes me" She thinks slowly edging towards the doors.

"If you're just going to stand their move" A loud red haired lad says as he pushed past her

"Ah wait!" She called out to him but he ignored her.

Eventually she found her classroom and finds a seat near Alice.

"So you're one of the new sisters?" A ginger haired girl says as she sat in front of her, Roselia nodded slowly "I'm Iris, I hope we can get along" she beams. Roselia smiled before seeing the lad form early.

"Who's he?" She asked pointing towards him,

"Oh that's Castiel, he's a bit rough but he's okay I guess" She gave a small sigh as the teacher walked in. Roselia sat in class daydreaming about lunch when Alice jolted up and ran from the class.

"Alice!" She cried running after her but Alice had always been the fastest of the three sisters and Roselia quickly lost her, she wandered around but decides Alice must of left the school ground

"I hope father doesn't hear of this" She worried while sitting on a bench outside.

"So what happened to that odd sister of yours?" Castiel asks sitting down next to her while eating a hamburger

"She got scared of crowds, she's never been to good with people"

Castiel laughed "What an idiot"

"She really smart though, Do you have a dog?" she asks noticing the smell of a canine on him due to her sense of smell being a cats,

"Yeah, Demon my Belgian Shepherd. Do you like dog?" he ask looking at her

"I'm not sure because I've never spent much time with them" Roselia has only met demon dog which are terrifying but human world dog might be different.

"Then why don't we meet up at the park and I'll show him to you then" He tells her a date and walks off. Roselia notices he seems nice compared to what people were saying about him.

Roselia texts Fredi her plans and after school heads off to the park, She has a hard time finding it due to not knowing the town but her sixth sense finally gets her there!

Castiel soon turns up with Demon, "So you made it alright then?" he says walking towards her

"Yeah, I got lost but still managed to find my way"

"Just like a cat" He comments, Demon pulls on his lead and starts to sniff Roselia, Roselia thinks he's cute as not as scary as dog in the demon world and goes to stroke his head; there is a sudden chomp as demon bites down on roselia's hand. After a few seconds for both roselia and Castiel to both realize what has happened and they quickly start to move; Castiel get Demon to get go while Roselia does her best not to scream while her hand bleeds.

Castiel takes a look at her hand and thankfully the bite isn't deep but he drags her over to a chemist to get disinfectant,

"I'm sorry, he's normally okay with people as It's only really cats he hates" Castiel apologises while applying the disinfectant,

"It's okay, I guess dog just don't really like me too much…" Roselia says looking over to demon who was sulking after being told off. After Castiel bandages her hand up and walks her home.

In her house Roselia see Alice and fredi eating,

"Did you save me any?" Roselia asks

"Yeah, it's in the microwave" Fredi points to it "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh a dog bit it but I'm okay" She says heating up her food

"I'm going to bed..." Alice says finishing up and leaving

"Night Ali" Fredi waves her goodnight while Roselia sits down waiting for her food to cook.

"Well today was all bad, I did have fun" Roselia smiles while thinking back to what has happened today.


	5. Quinny!

It was a quiet day in the human world for the cookie sisters. It was a school holiday so Alice, Roselia and Fredi we're at the park playing with their pets. Alice had her Ferret Hades on a lead and was happily watching Roselia being chased by Dango her Dalmatian Fredi was in the cat park trying to pet all the cats much to her cats Pearls annoyance

"I thought I'd find you here" A voice calls out, Alice looks over at stares at the girl towering in front of her"

"Who?"

"I'm your cousin! Quinny" Quinny yelled at Alice but Alice stared at her "I see your emotional state hasn't improved..." She sat down next Alice and points to hades

"When did you get pets?"

"..."

"..." Quinny sighed heavily as Roselia came over

"Quinny what are you doing here?" Quinny quickly shot up and stood on top of the bench

"Why to visit by dear family who's being punished" Quinny laughs oddly

"...She got kicked out again..." Alice says petting Hades and causes Quinny to Flinch

"H..how do you..." she asks shaking

"Father...Messaged..." Alice showed roselia the letter she had in her pocket

'To my dear children, Grandma wishes you well and asks you look after Quinny for a while as she had another fight with her family,

P.S I'll come over soon'

Quinny stood lifeless

"oh, Quinny your back! Got kicked out?" Fredi yells while running over, Quinny curled into a ball at this and Roselia tried to make her feel better

"It's not that bad. We can all go swimming or watch a movie or something! Roselia dragged Quinny to her feet and dragged her over to meet Dango. Quinny lightened up again and they headed back home before it got dark, they had a lot of laughs around the dinner table that night and soon everyone went bed.

Alice woke up at 12pm like she does every night to Wind herself up for the day ahead. She left her doll key over by the TV and got out of bed to get it. She saw Quinny sat staring at the blank TV

"You okay?" She asks

Quinny doesn't look at Alice. Alice headed over and sat next to her and after a long silence

"You lot are lucky..." she says after a long time

"..."

"You have your powers, your demon has appeared..." she curled up into a small ball "I'm still waiting for mine"

"I know..."

"I hate it!" she yells and throws a pillow on the ground.

"Why! Why hasn't mine appeared yet" Quinny slams her hand on the coffee table and tears roll down her face"

"...Your wrong..."

"Huh?"

"If I don't wind myself up, I won't wake up... It scares me... Roselia is often attacked by dogs or birds, Fredi has to keep herself from going mad. You don't have to live that type of pain. You're still free to choose" Alice says looking at her Doll key

"..."

"..." Alice stood up, picked her key up and waked into her room,

"...Free..." Quinny whispers to herself "but you know the importance of our powers better than anyone…"

* * *

Please note I will write Roselia's First day but i'm finding to hard to sit down and write it despite having the plot written... This is more a side story introducting Quinny to the readers.


	6. The exam

Today was the start of half term and the the sisters who were still grounded by their dad were spending it in the human world, Alice was playing a game that Armin had lent her which she was finding rather good while Fredi was in her room reading a new novel. Roselia and Quinny were out of the house, they are walking Roselia's dog Dango in the park. Everyone was doing their own thing when their familiars appeared to them all with a letter.

'You are nearby required to attend an the annual examination,

This will require you to bring your familiar and Magical item and seal. This will allow us to edit your current information and health.'

The rest of the order had a list of items and rules about the examination. Alice rolls her eyes and heads over to Fredi who just looks annoyed,

"Why do we even have to go... We're 18 normally we don't have to go after 17?" Fredi pouts while Alice sits down next to her

"Probably because we're in the human world so they need to double check us but I agree that it is a pain" Alice pets Apple her familiar. Meanwhile at the park Quinny has started to panic

"What are they going to say when they find out I still don't have a demonic form?" Quinny starts to pace back and forth

"But didn't you go last year?" Roselia asks being the only person not unhappy about it,

"I kinda dodge the examination for 5 years..." She whimpers "I might as well be bloody human at this rate"

Quinny and Roselia quickly return home to find Fredi banging her head against a wall while Alice just starring at her telling she's going to get a headache if she kept it up.

"So you got them as well?" Quinny asks pulling fredi away from the wall; Alice nods and sighing heavily... Magical exams weren't hard but having check-ups made everyone nervous.

"We better go before you four get cold feet" Fredi's ghost familiar Harry says looking at all their worried faces,

All the familiars join hands and chant in order to open a portal to Eysta and push everyone thought it, Eysta hadn't change at all; the crystal sun lighting the way in the dark and cold world. Many demons went about their business which most of the time wasn't that different to the human jobs. Alice and the group stand at the School of Delcora where they had gone to school prior to them being grounded, the school ground was huge and every year someone demon would find themselves lost for the year and it didn't help that certain classroom switched places from time to time.

They quickly remove their Demonic seals (their necklaces and bracelets) allowing them to be in their real form for the first time in ages while Quinny started to go pale from knowing the issues that will come from this…

A tall lady part spider appears from the gates to meet them "Good morning ladies, I hope you're ready for your test. Let's hope nothing bad happens while you're here" She glares at Fredi who quickly looks away "This way" She orders and she walks them into the school,

The inside was gloomy and looked like what humans would call haunted, they walk past many student each one looks very different varying on what demon they became during their Demonic Summons which happens when you're about 4-7 years old or later if you're Quinny… They came to a large wooden door where the lady left them as the doors open. Inside a group of demons where waiting sitting down in the centre of the room, The sisters look at each other and walk in with Quinny close behind…

"Welcome please take a seat so we can start the tests." The leader says pointing to a set of feats "One of you follow us" He orders and being to walk into another room

"Alice you go first, you're the oldest…" Fredi says pushing Alice forward,

"Fine, no need to push" Alice quickly walk into the room and sits down across from the Examiners,

"So please state your name, birth date and demon" he says not even looking at Alice

"Alice Key Cookie, 3rd December, Living Doll" Alice says looking at everyone who were busy writing things down,

"Do you own a familiar? If so what and where did you buy it and what use does it have?"

"I have Apple a Blue Pero Chibi, I got her from Magic Emporium and she specializes in magical seals." Alice brings Apple in to show her to the examiners. After that they checked her magical power outage while checking her Demonic seals and Power seal (the stuffy toys regulating their magic in the human world). Alice's magic outage has been the same snice she developed them when she was younger so they quickly finished with her and moved on to Fredi asking the same questions

"Fredi Bell Cookie, 13th May, Demonic Demon, My familiar is Harry the Ghost from Magic Emporium he has a lot of knowledge about the demon worlds."

"Roselia Fur Cookie, 21st January, Werecat. My familiar is Little Reindeer called Choco"

"It's very odd that being sisters you don't have the same powers, none of you have your dad's powers and only you have your mother's abilities. Do you know why?" a female examiner asks looking though her glasses

"Well…. Dad was kinda seeing two other women than mother at the same time so we're only half-sisters really..." Roselia says blushing at the awkward question, the female examiner looks sadly at roselia for a second before returning to looking stern and called her away. Quinny is last to enter and sits down unable to calm down.

"Nice of you to come for this exam" The examiner notes her dodging the last few and looks towards her "And I see your powers still have appeared?"

"Urm… no they haven't sir"

"Has anything unusual happen lately? He asks this as often before their Demonic Summons stange thing happen like Alice kept blacking out and finding herself in toy shops, Fredi kept seeing magic circles and Roselia started to understand cats but Quinny had none of this for the past 17 years

"You're a hopeless case… How's the family?" He asks knowing her family well

"Good, they threw me out again" Quinny notes as it had been the 7th time she's been kicked out of the house, her family is old fashion in the fact they keep trying to pry her powers open by doing things like throwing out a window, being eaten by sharks and other crazy ideas they have.

"Again? Well maybe being around Alice will help you out, after all she has more powers than she can handle so maybe it'll rub off on you" He sighs unhappy "Well if they don't show up by the time your 20 you know what will happen"

At the age of 20 any demon who hasn't gone through Demonic Summon are forced to live in the human world, it very rare and only normally happens if a demon and human have a child which Quinny family is all demon.  
Quinny quickly leaves and meets up with everyone who is ready to take the written exam which asks simple questions but varies on what demon you are and after they think about meeting their dad but decide against it not wanting to know what he is up to now their gone. They reopen the portal and head back home where they collapse on the sofa and watch the new series Jacklyn and Hyde.


	7. Zombie Attack

Halloween had started and something dreadful had happened.

Roselia smacked a zombie with her baseball bat which then fell to the ground "What's with all these zombies?" She yells looking around to see if there were anymore,

"I know its ridicules! I mean I know its Halloween but still…. " Fredi complained wiping the blood off her nurse costume,

"Apparently the Zombie Plains in Eysta have been overrun by Pumpkin ghosts so they fled here." Harry Fredi's familiar ghost says floating over to them,

"Thankfully Eysta Zombies can't survive sunlight so we only have to cope one night before they'll go back." Choco Roselia's familiar reindeer says and also pints out all the humans attacked should return to normal by morning too!

"….My date…" Alice spoke after almost four hours of silence.

"Oh yeah, you had a date with Armin so this put a spanner in the works for that." Fredi sayd only just remembering that Alice had agreed to go to Armin's house to play 'Zombie Apocalypse' during Halloween,

"….I'll just have to kill them all…" Alice said with an ice cold tone,

"Alice don't lose it, you'll only regret it later." Coco said trying to calm Alice down before she snapped and really did wipe out all the zombies… Suddenly a dark figure came up behind them and as Alice turned all see saw was a bloody clown and hit it with her guitar,

"What the hell! Why'd you hit me with your guitar?" The voice said cowering in pain, Alice noticed the voice as Quinny and quickly said sorry

"Sorry… what's with the outfit?" Alice said looking at the clown outfit

"I was avoiding the zombies by acting and looking like them." Quinny said making sure she wasn't bleeding which confused Roselia as Demons don't get attacked by Zombie but then remembered that Quinny was still Human in the eyes of demons and shut up quickly…

"Well let's just get a fire going and wait it out, nothing more to do." Fredi said locking the door to their blacked-out house.

"It'll be like having a camp out in doors!" Roselia said while Fredi used her demon powers to get a fire going in the middle of the room.


	8. Christmas

The winter had long since set in the human world and everywhere lights and decorations were shinning ready for Christmas.

The school had been decorated and everyone was ready for the Christmas holidays to start, Armin had been speaking to Alice about the new animal crossing game that he planned toget while Roselia still having issues deciding what to buy Castiel. Fredi was happily reading Lysander's poems that he had written and Quinny was sulking at the fact her family had banned her from going home…

"I mean what do they have against me?" Quinny asked Kentin while eating lunch

"How should I know? But they do sound strict for kicking you out just for not meeting their standards" Kentin replied after hearing all about her family excluding the part of them being demons of course.

Quinny had asked her family if she could go home for the holidays came back the same as her Cousins; that they had to stay as they were still grounded.

"Is there no one you can spend Christmas with?" Kentin asked

"Other than Alice, Fredi and Roselia?" Quinny thought hard until remembering her sister "I guess I could visit Mai"

Mai was Quinnys younger sibling; she was at Ariea Magica' a place where demons with festive powers went to work, Mai was a Santa reindeer and was easily able to shift from human/demon form to reindeer. Quinny thought about asking to visit after all Mai was always complaining about not having enough hands around Christmas.

After school Quinny got to work writing to Mai asking if they could go and visit her at her work place and help out. Everyone else had agreed as they wanted to see Mai again after a while.

"It's been a long time since we've seen her" Alice said remember that the last time they met Mai was 5 years ago before she went to Ariea Magica'. Unlike Quinny Mai had devolved her powers when she was 2 so her family was proud of her and she was the favourite of the family much to Quinnys dismay…

Within the next few days everyone had packed up and made their way to '-' Academy where Mai greeted them at the doors.

"Sis!" Mai called running over and hugging Quinny "How've you been? To really should message me more often." Mai pouted and quickly hugged everyone else and showed them inside "It's been super busy in the Christmas department... Someone forgot to order wood so we're pretty rushing this year to get everything done"

The academy was nothing like their school was the academy was very old fashioned with light ceilings which made the place seem even more impressive. The academy was split into dorms varying on what festival you worked with from Halloween and Christmas to Valentine's day and Day of the dead... Mai worked with the Christmas people and showed them to the large factory where you could see elves and snow people working on presents.

"This is the factory where we make everything from barbie dolls to bikes." Mai said proudly as Alice stared at the dolls that were being painted "I don't come in here too often as my job is to deliver the presents on the day! Which reminds me I have to get to flight training so you lot have a look around and try not to get in the way of us" Mai said realizing the time.

Alice decided to help out making dolls with Carrol Ribbon A Christmas elf which went pretty well and Alice being a doll helped Carrol Ribbon out a lot. Roselia found herself in the Easter area helping to decorate the Chocolate eggs with Pepe Yolk an Easter chick while Fredi helped with making snowflakes with Snow spirits.

"I'm guessing this is the Halloween area..." Quinny said looking around to see a number of cobwebs and ghost wandering the halls. "Hello, are you new?" A ghost asks coming over to talk

"Ah no, I am here because I am visiting my sister in the Christmas section." Quinny says hoping that she will be left alone to wander a bit.

"Well if you want you can come and hang out with us lot. Halloween is over so we can finally have a bit of a break. I'm Victoria Gold." Victoria led Quinny to a large gathering of all sorts of demons from witches to vampire to ghosts. "Hey everyone I brought a new friend to party with us!" she said cheerfully. All around they happily greeted Quinny they didn't even seem to care that she wasn't a demon yet and soon she felt welcome something she hadn't been for a long time in the demon world; up till this the only place Quinny ever felt welcome was back in the human world because it didn't matter but to her family being a demon was everything… Quinny was an outcast by her own family…

As the party continued one of the witch's came up to Quinny "Since your kinda' of the guest of honour wanna' add the last ingredient into good luck spell? We make it each year to wish luck to the other festivals!" She handed Quinny a vial full of star dust.

"I guess I can… but don't you need magic to finish a spell?" Quinny asked knowing a little about witches from her family.

"It'll be fine, after all witches have a foresight that no one else does" the witch winks and Quinny and shows her to the cauldron where everyone had gathered. Quinny walked up to the cauldron where she looked into the dark purple solution seeing her reflection in it. Quinny slowly added the star dust while thinking that it would be nice if others could accept her as she was just like all the demons here; and as the first drop of star dust hit the potion Quinny felt something surging in her and as she looked down a black shadow started to cover her.

The shadow swallowed her and in the darkness Quinny found a magic staff unsure on what to do Quinny take it up by both hands, soon chanting starts from within the darkness and Quinny hears the voices but who voices she heard well that is unknown to everyone but her own kind and soon she is pulled from the darkness to hear a set of cheering around her.

All the Halloween students cheer and Quinny who now felt different with magic running though her veins, Quinny had become a witch and with that her demon powers had finally awakened after all these years.

"See I told you it would be okay" The witch said to herself before going up to Quinny and hugging her.

Later

"…" Alice was speechless when Quinny return to everyone

"See I told ya I would get my powers, Beat that Magic council" Quinny said boasting

"Yes but you still have a lot to learn; late starter" Fredi joked happily

Mai was unhappy that she wasn't there to see it but was happy for Quinny "Hey you should all stay for the Winter Prom tomorrow!" Mai suggested and everyone agreed.

And with that everything was fine for the Cookie Family!

Meanwhile in the demon world a search had started for the next heir as the ruler had died…

* * *

I had to rush this so much! I kept putting it off and off until it was Christmas eve and I was panicing! But to be fair college is really tiring me out so I have been able to be creative with my writing latey.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
